This invention relates to toys and more particularly to a stamping toy having self-contained, automatic indexing means enabling the creation of varied stamped patterns.
Printing and pattern making are forms of artistic expression that children find fascinating and entertaining. The arrangement of figures in a symmetrical or regularly spaced pattern is difficult to achieve even assuming the knowledgeable use of drafting instruments like rulers, protractors, compasses and the like. For most children the proper use of such instruments is daunting or not feasible.
It would thus be desirable to provide a toy having self-contained indexing means whereby it is automatically enabled to stamp impressions in a regularly spaced and symmetrical pattern.